


Yourself

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosto knew that it was the right thing to do to let her go. If Beka couldn't be true to herself, she couldn't be true to him in the way he wanted. He could wait. He always would. That was just the way it had to be, for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yourself

As she looked into the deep brown pools of his eyes, so filled with warmth and caring, she found that she couldn't do it. She couldn't say 'yes.' Rosto the Piper sat across from her, leaning on the table, looking straight at her. What she saw there didn't scare her. She saw a cove who cared for her and about her. Someone who would do anything for her if she asked.

But she still couldn't do it. Something inside of her told her that if she did it, if she said yes to his repeated question, then she would not be true to herself. She knew she loved him, but it was against what she felt that she was.

"No," she said softly. Her blue-grey eyes were held by his dark ones. Very slowly, he inclined his head a little, letting a few loose strands of long white blond hair fall onto his face.

"As you wish," he replied. There was no change in his expression. No change in the warmth and depth of his eyes. There was calm behind those. She could see it without even trying.

"I'm sorry, Rosto," Beka said, her voice almost a whisper.

"So am I," he said, looking back up at her. "But I understand."

"No, you don't. I can't be with you, Rosto, because of what we are, and who I am. I'm a Dog, you're the Rogue. I love you, but I can't be with you as me," she said, trying to explain. His expression still did not change.

"I understand, Beka," he repeated. "And if you cannot be true to yourself in a relationship with me, then you can't be true to me. I don't want you to change yourself or be someone else for me. I want you to be you, the person who won't change just because I ask you to. Just remember, I'm always here when you need me," he added, offering her a slight smile. She nodded and watched him rise and leave. Kora and Aniki stopped him at the stairs.

"Rosto…" Aniki started, but he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"I'm all right, Aniki. This is just how it has to be," he told her. She let him go without another word, as did Kora.

On the inside, Rosto hurt. He wouldn't admit it, but he did. He understood, too, though. He wanted Beka to be with him and to be herself. He had meant what he said – if she wasn't true to herself, she couldn't be true to him, not in the way he wanted. He loved Beka for who she was. And if that meant this, then he would live with it. Maybe one day, things would change. Maybe one day, they could be together.


End file.
